


Transition

by octopodian, staticbees



Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, cornenthal cameo even tho i have barely seen emh sDFJFDFS, hehe. theyre trans cousins!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopodian/pseuds/octopodian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticbees/pseuds/staticbees
Summary: Noah was about 4 when he realized he wasn't a girl.aka, I'm trans and self indulgent and I can do anything I want.





	Transition

Noah was about 4 when he realized he wasn't a girl.

Before then, he didn’t know why he squirmed every time his parents tried to put him in dresses, or why he panicked when his hair was longer than he wanted it to be.  
  
He hated his name, too, so he picked one from his Sunday school: Noah, the guy who built the ark. He liked it. It sounded cool, unlike his old dumb one.

On top of his fidgeting, sensory issues, and the history of mental problems in their family, his parents took him to see a doctor. He eventually decided it was likely he was experiencing gender dysphoria and a developmental disorder.  
  
Noah remembered it differently. All he knew is that he talked to a doctor (corn-something, he forgot afterward) who said he was probably born in the wrong body and that’s why he didn’t feel like a girl. Dr. Corn-whatever said he didn’t have to be a boy, either, but Noah shook his head and said that’s what he was. The doctor smiled, and let him play with toys while he talked to his parents.

The first person he told was his cousin. Milo, who was about 7, agreed easily, saying that adults were stupid. Noah smiled, nodded, and they went back to playing with his cat. That was his easiest time coming out, and definitely was one of the reasons he trusted Milo so much.

Mary told him he was stupid, but he just ignored her. His mom said that she was mean a lot, so he didn’t let her get to him.  
  
Several therapists and endocrinologists later, they started him on hormone blockers once he was at the right age, and he began presenting publically as male. The rest of his family shrugged and accepted it. Mary had been a bit annoyed by the change, but since she barely talked to him, not much changed. Even when Karl went senile, he only ever knew Noah as his grandson.

Milo realized he was trans a few years after Noah did. He learned more about the terminology from Noah and his parents and realized that it matched what he’d been experiencing. He’d been going by Milo as a nickname for a while now, so he decided to stick with it. Noah started using he/him for Milo immediately, knowing how it felt to be misgendered, and the rest of the Maxwell’s followed suit. It took longer for Mary, who was annoyed at her perceived inconvenience. When confronted, she’d give an empty excuse (it’s hard for me, you’re still my daughter, it’s just so sudden) and try to avoid the subject.

Noah was glad he was able to talk to someone who understood, although he had fewer issues with being misgendered since he’d been able to start transitioning when he was still young.

Noah's social transition was quick and easy, giving him more time to focus on what would help him feel most at home in his own body. Blockers meant that he never had to have top surgery, but he did get bottom surgery after graduating high school. It was something that caused him a fair amount of discomfort, so his parents (thank fuck) agreed to help pay for it.

Metoidioplasty was supposed to be the end of his transition. He was done, he was fuckin’ normal now, fuckin’ happy. He was just one of the guys and could focus on college, having a dead cousin, and being stalked by a German demon like a normal 20 year old.

But no! Apparently, he “transitions” to being some fucking scary demon. Fucking figures.

**Author's Note:**

> staticbees wrote the milo bits and i worked them into the noah bits, so theyre credited! read their fic


End file.
